This apparatus is a swimming simulator to be used for training by a user out of a swimming pool and in particular which device permits a user to engage in a swimming stroke exercising the arms and legs. Moreover, left and right synchronization is not required so that the user can perform a simulated crawl stroke or simultaneous strokes such as a butterfly stroke.
Perhaps swimming is the most efficient and least injurious exercise form presently available. It is highly desirable in that it provides exercise to practically all muscle groups within the body. In another aspect, it is highly aerobic and able to provide a highly desirable cardiovascular exercise regime to a user without the risk of localized injuries found in other modes of exercise. It is more rapidly accomplished than brisk walking. Swimming is susceptible to fewer injuries than the more stressful exercise of jogging or running with the proportionate risk of knee or ankle injury as a result of pounding during running. Swimming additionally is more aptly effective throughout the body as opposed to bicycle riding which is primarily exercise on the legs. In all regards, swimming is more desirable in that it provides a higher and more distributed aerobic load to the user with reduced localized impact, and is desirable from all points of view for these factors. Swimming, however, requires physical competency and to some measure requires endurance training. Once the requisite skill has been developed by the user, then some measure of self-satisfaction can be achieved by the user in performing swimming strokes with a reasonable stroke efficiency. While the exercise level might be quite high with an inefficient stroke, the present apparatus is a swimming simulator which permits the user to develop strokes out of the swimming pool. Thus it finds use both as training device and also as a swimming simulator in the absence of a swimming pool or perhaps for use in indoor circumstances where the swimming pool is exposed to weather which might otherwise be inclement.
The present apparatus is intended as a training device to develop swimming skills for those who desire such competency, and also is a swimming training device to replace the more inconvenient access of a properly heated swimming pool or other facility not always available to the user. This device is a type of resistance system having certain structural and mechanical features as will be described.
One device is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,224 directed to an instruction device for teaching the crawl stroke which assures guidance wherein the hands of the swimmer pass through substantially vertical orbits on the sides of the body including forward extension, downward sweep and reaching from the end of the stroke back to the forward point of the stroke. This uses a closed or guided track way. It does not permit any other type of hand motion. Another type of synchronized hand motion is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 326,247 directed to a hand crank driven mechanism. A full body exercise swimming system is shown also in U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,124. l An additional patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,275 showing hand powered rotary cranks in conjuction with a support frame. More recent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,921 and 3,810,614. A computerized system including arm and leg operated systems is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,634. A cable operated hand powered energy absorbing exercise device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,396. Independently gripped arms in conjunction with a support cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,740. While these and other devices suggest that others have considered such swimming machines, and similar exercise systems, it is submitted that they do not disclose a ystem wherein the legs are fully supported, the legs are powered with a variable power stroke of variable length, and the arms are permitted to operate independently so that they can be synchronized together or out of phase with one another to provide different strokes. The legs can power any length of stroke, often described as a scissor stroke.
The system of this disclosure is a balanced system in that power can be applied from the left or the right side of the user so that the power is applied as pulsating unidirectional power. The system also enables the height of each leg to be changed whereby the leg rest position and stroke length is varied. This present apparatus incorporates a cabinet to enclose the machinery of the equipment, and ideally, an air blower is located on the interior which can be ducted to provide air flow to the user. Pulsating power is delivered through the four limbs of the user through overrunning clutches to thereby enable the user to engage in a crawl stroke and then to separately switch to a butterfly or breast stroke. A full length structure is defined by the present apparatus for the user during operation, but the structure collapses to define a shorter more compact structure for ease of storage. The present apparatus thus defines a padded rest for supporting the torso of a user. It is appended to a pair of leg supports which pivot at the torso support. The range or stroke of pivotal movement is controlled. On each stroke, the user forces the leg support down which is then restored by movement in the upward direction. The arms of the user reach forward to grasp flexible cables connected to handles. This enables the user to indulge in a fully encircling simulated crawl stroke. Alternatively, the cables can be operated simultaneously by the user indulging in other simultaneous strokes including the butterfIy stroke or other strokes wherein the arms reach laterally out from the body. Synchronized simultaneous operation by the arms is permitted, or the arms can be operated with 180.degree. synchronization of movement typified by the crawl stroke.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
So that the manner in which the above recited features, advant and objects of this invention as well as others which will become apparent are attained and can be understood in detail, a more particular description of the invention, briefly summarized above, may be had by reference to the embodiments thereof that are illustrated in the appended drawings, which drawings form a part of this specification.
It is to be noted, however, that the appended drawings illustrate only typical embodiments of this invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, for the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments.